The present invention relates to an ergonomic scrolling device, especially to an ergonomic scrolling device applicable to a mouse or keyboard.
The prior art mouse generally adopts a scroll wheel to achieve third axis input. The scroll wheel is linked to an encoder wheel to provide three-dimensional input and a scrolling function in 2D Windows applications. FIG. 1 shows a prior art mouse with a scroll or scrolling wheel. As shown in this figure, the mouse 1a has a shell 10a suitable for handholding and a scrolling wheel 11a on the front side of the shell 10a. The axis of the scrolling wheel 11a is pivotally connected to pivotal means (not shown) within the shell and the top portion the scrolling wheel 11a partially exposes out of the upper surface of the shell 10a to facilitate user""s operation.
However, in above-mentioned mouse with a scrolling wheel, the scrolling wheel is vertical to the table on which the mouse rests. As shown in FIG. 2, a user holds the mouse with the scrolling wheel by hand to operate the mouse. When the user want to press or rotate the scrolling wheel, he/she needs to adjust the gesture of his/her finger 20a or wrist 2a to operate the scrolling wheel. The finger 20a or wrist 2a of the user are often contorted in an uneasy position, and therefore, pain or discomfort may be caused by the uneasy position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ergonomic scrolling device to reduce the strain on a person""s finger and wrist during operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ergonomic scrolling device such that user can rotate the scrolling device to a specific angle for more comfortable operation.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides an ergonomic scrolling device comprising a shell and a rolling wheel. The rolling wheel is pivotally connected to the shell. The shell has an axial shaft perpendicular to the axis of the rolling wheel and on external surface of the shell. The axial shaft of the shell is pivotally connected to an input means. The shell has a through hole on top surface thereof and top portion of the rolling wheel exposing out of the through hole of the shell. The shell is rotatable around the axial shaft such that the shell can be rotated leftward or rightward. The rolling wheel is also rotated as the axial shaft as pivot to a specific angle for providing more convenience to user.